


Three Words

by AlwaysBringPearl (WinterWolf773)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, bispearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf773/pseuds/AlwaysBringPearl
Summary: Super super quick little naughty Bispearl. Enjoy!
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Three Words

The first time she said it was on impulse, lost in the moment as the feeling burst from her chest. She never imagined the effect it would have on Pearl. Never imagined how wonderful and intoxicating Pearl's reaction would be, the way the words instantly pushed Pearl over the edge, the waver in her voice as she screamed Bismuth's name, how hard she clamped down and pulsed on the fingers Bismuth had buried deep inside her, preventing her from pumping in and out any more, the gush of fluid with just the faintest hint of teal that pooled into Bismuth's palm and dribbled down her wrist, and the even richer teal that swathed color on both of Pearl's cheeks and up the bridge of her nose. Bismuth had been in such awe and adoration of the rapture three words brought Pearl she felt like the universe had ceased to exist and all that remained were the two of them sharing that moment. 

Bismuth found herself aching for that reaction again, but she refrained. She didn't want the words to lose their power, and she wanted to only say them when she really felt it, although she could never imagine not feeling it. Then the moment came. Again Bismuth was pumping three fingers in and out of Pearl, hitting the sensitive and pleasurable spots she had come to know so well in Pearl and roughly thumbing her clit. Pearl was already moaning and gasping, her eyes closed as she allowed herself reprieve from the constant ideas tumbling in her head and the urge to always be doing something. Pearl had her arms wrapped around Bismuth's neck and her forehead, her gem, pressed into Bismuth's collarbone. There was something about that, how Pearl was pressed into her like she couldn't make enough contact and how completely enveloped Bismuth felt despite how much smaller than her Pearl was, that jolted and overwhelmed Bismuth with the feeling. Bismuth rested her cheek on Pearl's head and whispered, her voice low and saccharine, rolling slowly from her tongue like syrup, "I love you."


End file.
